angels or broken hearts
by Kitty-chan aka Dark Destiny
Summary: what happens when angels fall in love with who there suppose to protect then they get a broken heart(I suck at summaries:P)parings Y/Y B/R and S/J
1. Default Chapter

Destiny: Yay another Fic  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own yugioh no own T_T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mama!" 2 young boys screamed ad they ran over to their Mother and gave her a big hug. One of the boys had long white hair and soft chocolate brown eyes and pale skin while the other had innocent lavender eyes with tri-coloured hair blond bangs while his black hair spiked up with red out-lining it and he also had pale skin just like their mother (destiny: can you guess who they are ^__^).  
  
Though what was really unusual about the pair was the fact that they had angel wing with beautiful silver outlining coming from their backs. Even in the place were the angels live it is very very rare to find such wings it Symbolizes the innocence in them was pure as crystal water that has never been touched.  
  
"Ryou, Yugi did you have fun playing with Jou this morning?" their mother asked softly already knowing the answer. "Yep" they both said in similarity then giggled "we were wondering if we could stay the night over their can we please please pleeeeeeeeease?" Yugi asked his mother turning on the puppy dog eyes and the same with Ryou.  
  
Their mother sighed "Oh all right go along you two have fun" she said as her boys ran out the door of their house running to there best friends laughing the whole way there. She sighed thinking that she will go get some sleep when she heard o knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called walking to the door and opening it.  
  
An old man appeared on the other side. "Hello Skyla how are you is Yugi and Ryou home" he said. "Father how are you? No I'm afraid their not would you like to come in?" Skyla said her wings folded against her back.  
  
"I would love to but I have some news that might upset you" her father said softly with sadness and pity in his voice. Skyla looked worried as she went over and sat on a couch "what is it father" She asked worried. "It's about Yugi, Ryou and Jou it seems that they have been paired up eighth someone on earth they...they are meant to leave tomorrow after noon" He said solemnly.  
  
Skyla just sat there in shock all that was in her mind at that moment was that this must be a jock. "B-but father there so young their only 13 please say your joking does Jou's mother know" she said every thing in one long breath. He just shook his head no.  
  
"But they can't I wont let them the council cant send them of their to young what happens if they fall in love and there hearts get broken you know what happens when an angel falls for a mortal then the person breaks their heart there wings will grow black and and" she faltered at the end when her father said "there is nothing we can do daughter I'm sorry"  
  
She broke down in tears as all the information sunk in her baby boys were going to leave tomorrow at noon. She couldn't believe it it wasn't possible it was all just a bad dream it had to. "Who will they be with" Skyla asked to her father. "That I can answer Yugi will be with a boy named Yami a year older then Yugi, ryou will be with a boy named Bakura also a year older and Jou will be with a boy named Seto a 15 year old one year older then Jou" He said.  
  
Skyla didn't get that much sleep that night trying to figure out how to tell her sons that they will have to leave. "Mommy" Ryou cried running inside with a crying Yugi behind him. Skyla sat on the couch with a sad smile on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked the boys as the came running in and giving their mom a tight embrace as they cried on her shoulder. "Jou's leaving today at noon" Yugi wailed. "And he's never coming back" Ryou cried as well.  
  
"Yugi, Ryou you will probably get to see him you guys as well as Jou you are being sent as well we will probably never see each other again" She cried as she told them this Yugi was about to say something but his mother cut him off "but don't worry just promise me one thing that you will be strong promise me this" she whimpered. Yugi and Ryou shook their head yes.  
  
"Now com we have to go to the council for your leave okay," she said. They nodded again as crystal tears made their way down their cheeks.  
  
When they got their Jou was standing with his mother ready to leave a big golden gate with beautiful designed on it? Everyone was silent as the three stepped through the gate to the mortal world. There engulfed in bright light then everything went dark. All they heard was their mother saying that she will always be in their heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny: Okay I know that sucked but review anyway o.k? O.k 


	2. Ch2

Destiny: Look I updated I'm so proud of myself  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!!  
  
~*~*~*~=CHANG OF PLACE AND TIME  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The next thing the white-hared angel remembered was landing on the ground hard. "Where are we?" ryou whispered to Jou and Yugi only to realize they weren't with him anymore. Ryou looked around franticly for his two best friends. When he couldn't find them he started panicking. He started running left, right, and left again. He soon found himself in a dark alleyway.  
  
He steadied his running into a walk and looked around eyes darting back and for it felt like something was watching him. "Hey beautiful" A husky voiced whispered into his ear and his breath smelled disgustedly like rotten eggs and beer. This man was clearly drunk.  
  
"H-h-hello?" Ryou stammered taking a couple of steps back wanting to get away from this man. "What's he matter beautiful shy. I won't bite at least not yet anyway" the man said taking a step closer grabbing for his arm but Ryou started running before he could got hold of him.  
  
Ryou ran as fast as his legs could carry him he could here curses from behind him and heavy footsteps follow him. When he finally reached the end of the alley it was a dead end.  
  
Ryou wished he could spread his wings and fly but he would risk having that man seeing him and only the one he was assigned to was allowed to know that he was an angel.  
  
All of a sudden someone grabbed his arm and roughly pushed him against the wall. Ryou started squirming trying to break free from the man's grasp but to no avail.  
  
It was helpless. Ryou then felt a sharp pain in his gut and he let out a pained scream.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Will you guys shut the hell up!!" an angry Seto Kaiba yelled at his two best friends. Who at the moment I night add were trying to kill each over with the bear hands.  
  
"Bastard" Bakura yelled while punching Yami in the gut.  
  
"Asshole" Yami yelled back returning the favour.  
  
Seto sighed. They were walking home when Bakura made some idiotic remark that got Yami angry and now they were fitting like usual. It was really getting on Seto's nerves "will you two shut up" he yelled at the top of his lungs well Death glaring at the two. That got their attention. "Thank you" Seto said with a nod.  
  
The next thing they knew was that an ear-piercing scream filled the air. "What the hell was that?" Yami said looking around for the person who screamed. "It came from over there," Bakura yelled as he started running of in the direction from where he heard the scream.  
  
The other two ran after him trying to catch up. When they got there they saw a man pressed up against some boy that was almost identical to Bakura who was trying to get away. "Let go of me" Ryou yelled. "Why should I" tithe man purred in his ear. "Hey let the Kid go" Bakura shouted angrily. The man dropped the boy and looked at the other three.  
  
"Hey Bakura get the kid me and Seto will get that idiot over there Okay" Yami whispered. Bakura quickly shook his head yes and ran over to his little look-alike. Bakura looked at the boy who was lying on the ground and gasped.  
  
The boy was truly beautiful. With chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, and silky whit hair, and aura of innocence was surrounding him as well. His eyes were glued to the angel in front of him. "Hey Bakura lets go that guy is out cold" Set said. Bakura snapped out of his trance quickly picked up the boy who passed out in his arms and walked back with Yami and Seto.  
  
Once they reached there house Bakura gently laid the angel on the sofa. "So what do we do with him?" Seto said looking at the boy. "Well were going to have to keep him hear till he wakes up" Yami informed them.  
  
Ryou started to stir and everyone looked at him. Ryou opened both eyes and sat up strait...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny: Hmmm hmmmmmm hmmmmmm hmmmmmm well hoped you liked it Please review please!! 


End file.
